Second Nephi
The Second Book of Nephi is the second book of the Book of Mormon, written by the ancient prophet Lehi from 588 to 545 BC. Unlike the first book, First Nephi, it contained very little history of the Nephites, instead discussing visions and prophecies of Nephi and other ancient prophets like Isaiah. Summary Chapter 1 Lehi prophesied of a land of liberty, and his seed would be scattered and smitten if they rejected the Holy One of Israel; he exhorted his sons to put on the armor of righteousness. Lehi told his sons Laman, Lemuel, and Sam that, if they hearkened unto the voice of the youngest son Nephi, they would not perish. In addition, he told the late Laban's servant Zoram that, because he was a true friend of Nephi forever, he would be blessed with Nephi's seed. Chapter 2 and Eve in Mormonism]]Redemption came through the Messiah - freedom of choice (agency) was essential to existence and progression. Adam fell that men might be, and men were free to choose liberty and eternal life. Chapter 3 The Old Testament prophet Joseph, while in Egypt, saw the Nephites in vision, prophesying of Joseph Smith, the latter-day seer; of Moses, who would deliver Israel; and of the coming forth of the Book of Mormon. Chapter 4 Lehi then counseled and blessed his posterity, and he told Sam that his seed would inherit the land like unto his brother Nephi, and that his seed would be numbered with Nephi's seed. After passing on his wisdom, Lehi died, and he was buried. Nephi gloried in the goodness of God, and he put his trust in God forever. Chapter 5 God proceeded to warn Nephi that he should depart from his brothers and flee into the wilderness with all of those who would go with him. Nephi took his family, Zoram and his family, Sam and his family, his younger brothers Jacob and Joseph, his younger sisters, and other travellers with him, and his people became the Nephites. Laman's descendants became the Lamanites. The Nephites separated themselves from the Lamanites, kept the law of Moses, and built a temple. Because of their unbelief, the Lamanites were cut off from the presence of God, were cursed, and became a scourge unto the Nephites, occurring between 588 and 559 BC. Chapter 6 From 559 to 545 BC, Jacob went on to recount Jewish history: the Babylonian captivity and return, the ministry and crucifixion of Jesus, the help received from the gentiles, and the Jews' latter-day restoration when they believed in the Messiah. Chapter 7 Jacob continued reading from Isaiah, with Isaiah speaking messianically; the Messiah would have the tongue of the learned, he would give his back to the smiters, and he would not be confounded. Chapter 8 Jacob continued reading from Isaiah; in the last days, God would comfort Zion and gather Israel. The redeemed would come to Zion amid great joy. Chapter 9 Jacob explained that the Jews would be gathered in all their lands of promise - the Atonement would ransom man from the fall, the bodies of the dead would come forth from the grave, and their spirits from hell and from paradise; they would be judged, but the Atonement saved from death, hell, the devil, and endless torment. The righteous were to be saved in the kingdom of God, and penalties for sins would be set forth; the Holy One of Israel was the keeper of the gate. Chapter 10 Jacob explained that the Jews would crucify their God, that they would be scattered until they began to believe in hi, America would be a land of liberty where no king would rule, and he was taught to reconcile himself to God and gain salvation through his grace. Chapter 11 Jacob saw his Redeemer - the law of M?oses typified Jesus and proved that he would come. Chapter 12 Isaiah saw the latter-day temple, gathering of Israel, and millennial judgment and peace; the proud and the wicked would be brought low at the Second Coming. Chapter 13 Judah and Jerusalem would be punished for their disobedience, and God would plead for and judge his people. The daughters of Zion were cursed and tormented for their worldliness. Chapter 14 Zion and her daughters would be redeemed and cleansed in the millennial day. Chapter 15 God's vineyard (Israel) would become desolate, and his people would be scattered - woes would come upon them in their apostate and scattered state - God would lift an ensign and gathern Israel. Chapter 16 Isaiah saw God, and his sins were forgiven. He was called to prophesy, and he prophesied of the rejection by the Jews of Jesus' teachings; a remnant would return. Chapter 17 Jacob read that Ephraim and Syria waged war on Judah, and that Jesus would be born of a virgin. Chapter 18 Jesus would be as a stone of stumbling and a rock of offense, and Jacob was told "Seek the Lord, not peeping wizards...Turn to the Law and to the testimony for guidance." Chapter 19 Isaiah spoke messianically, knowing that the people in darkness would see a great light. Unto the people a child would be born, and he would be the Prince of Peace and reign on David's throne. Chapter 20 The destruction of Assyria was a type of the destruction of the wicked at the Second Coming, and few people would be left after Jesus came again. The remnant of Jacob would return in that day. Chapter 21 The stem of Jesus would judge in righteousness; the knowledge of God would cover the earth in the Millennium; God would raise an ensign and father Israel. Chapter 22 In the millennial day, all men would praise Jesus, who would dwell among them. Chapter 23 The destruction of Babylon was a type of the destruction at the Second Coming; it would be a day of wrath and vengeance, and Babylon (the world) would fall forever. Chapter 24 Israel would be gathered and would enjoy millennial rest. Lucifer was cast out of heaven for rebellion. Israel would triumph over Babylon (the world). Chapter 25 Nephi gloried in plainness; Isaiah's prophecies would be understood in the last days. The Jews would return from Babylon, crucify the Messiah, and be scattered ans courged. They would be restored when they believed in the Messiah. The Messiah would first come six hundred years after Lehi left Jerusalem. The Nephites would keep the law of Moses and believe in Jesus, the Holy One of Israel. Chapter 26 Jesus would minister to the Nephites - Nephi foresaw the destruction of his people, who would speak from the dust. The Gentiles would build up false churches and secret combinations, and God forbade men to practice priestcrafts. Chapter 27 Darkness and apostasy would cover the earth in the last days - the Book of Mormon would come forth - three witnesses would testify of the book - the learned man would say that he could not read the sealed book - and Jesus would do a marvelous work and a wonder. Chapter 28 Many false churches would be built up in the last days - they would teach false, vain, and foolish doctrines - apostasy would be abound because of false teachers - the devil would rage in the hearts of men - and he would teach all manner of false doctrines. Chapter 29 Many Gentiles would reject the Book of Mormon, saying that they needed no more Bible. God would speak to many nations, and he would judge the world out of the books which would be written. Chapter 30 Converted Gentiles would be numbered with the covenant people, and many Lamanites and Jews would believe the word and become delightsome; Israel would be restored and the wicked destroyed. Chapter 31 Nephi told why Jesus was baptized - men must follow Jesus, be baptized, receive the Holy Ghost, and endure to the end to be saved. Repentance and baptism were the gate to the strait and narrow path - eternal life would come to those who would keep the commandments after baptism. Chapter 32 Angels spoke by the power of the Holy Ghost - men must pray and gain knowledge for themselves from the Holy Ghost. Chapter 33 Nephi's words were true, testifying of Christ. Those who believe in Christ would believe Nephiu's words, which would stand as a witness before the judgment bar. Category:Books of Mormon Category:Mormonism